Mi ángel de alas rotas
by merry kirkland
Summary: Alfred es un joven policia. En una de sus misiones encontrara algo que le cambiara la vida. Usuk, advertencias adentro, una oportunidad pliss!
1. Misión

**Disclaimer:** ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** pue a diferencia de mis otras historias esta tiene una tematica mas fuerte, y bueno para este capitulo creo que solo seria la mención de violación, pero nada explicito.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi angel de alas rotas<strong>

Me llamo Alfred F. Jones, soy policía y agente encubierto de la unidad 4 de Nueva York. En resumen, soy un héroe, que dedica su vida al cumplimiento de la ley, detener a los malos, para que esta siga siendo una gran nación. Algunos dicen que soy muy joven para estar aquí….tengo 19 años….y sí, soy muy joven….pero soy un joven héroe.

* * *

><p>-Jones, buenos días.<p>

Él es mi jefe, el Señor Watson; puede ser alguien serio y un poco duro conmigo, pero sé que lo hace, para que yo sea cada vez mejor, y por eso lo valoro mucho.

-Hello boss- lo saludo con entusiasmo, pues sé que hoy me dará una importante misión.

-Alfred, vamos a mi oficina, tengo algo grande para ti.

-Ok.

Ven se los dije, algo grande esta por suceder en mi vida….vaya que sí.

Entramos a esa clásica oficina, llena de papeles y documentos importantes, y me pide que tome asiento.

-Veras, ¿te acuerdas que hace unas dos semanas el agente Kiku y el agente Francis capturaron a un traficante de material para adultos en la bahía?

-Of course.

-Bueno, pues este sujeto por fin hablo, y nos dio información muy importante…

-¡¿Cuál?¡-pregunte emocionado, pues los misterios me mataban.

-…bueno-mi jefe se me quedo viendo raro por unos momentos-el caso es que hay una empresa, que genera todo ese tipo de cosas, y cosas que aún desconocemos, y por eso necesito que tú te introduzcas, para que recabes información, veas como es su organización, como son sus instalaciones, para hacer un plan y poder poner un fin a esta mafia.

-Wow-mis ojos se iluminan, creo que voy a morir-Cuente conmigo Señor, no le fallare.

-De eso estoy seguro-me sonríe.

En el fondo me quiere mucho.

-Entonces Jones, mañana ira a la dirección anotada aquí-me pasa un papel- dirás que eres el remplazo de Erik, el chico que fue atrapado, trataras de cubrir las funciones que hacia dentro de la empresa, y trataras de anotar todo lo que nos pueda servir…como es una misión un tanto arriesgada esta vez no llevaras micrófonos ni grabadoras, si no que entregaras un reporte hablado al finalizar el día aquí en la estación.

-Claro que sí Señor Watson.

Y así es como me retiro de su oficina, para cumplir mi misión.

* * *

><p>En sí, no es un lugar muy bonito, se encuentra en la zona industrial, cerca del puerto, me presento con un señor de cabello negro, en cual al parecer la gusta mucho fumar…su nombre es Duncan.<p>

-Y dime Alfred, ¿alguna vez has trabajado en una empresa así?-me pregunta mientas vamos caminando por un largo pasillo dentro del edificio.

-Pues te diré, realmente no, pero no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer.

-Esa es la actitud- me da unas palmadas en la espalda- ¿Y qué eras de Erik?

-Su primo, él me contaba maravillas de su trabajo, no con detalle, pero me dacia que me debía unir.

-Erik era muy bueno en este trabajo-ríe de una forma algo sarcástica- lástima que lo atraparan, pero aquí estas tú, y ahora serás su remplazo.

-¿Entonces que hare?

-Primero novato te enseñare todo el lugar, ya sabes un tour.

Esta es mi oportunidad.

El recorrido empezó, la verdad fue desagradable, ver tanta pornografía, tan explícita…ver a tanta "señorita" prestándose para eso, y otras ahí en contra de su voluntad, pero no hay problema esto pronto acabara.

-Bien ahora que conoces el lugar, puedes comenzar a trabajar.

-¿Qué hare? encuadernas revistas, editar videos, seleccionar a las "señoritas"…tu dime.

-Bueno, Erik hacia eso, pero también estaba encargado de otros asuntos, y pues este es su mes de encargarse de él.

-¿De él?

-Sí, mira, veras, no solo nos encargamos de revistas y videos, sino también de accesorios, pomadas y capsulas, para que todo sea tan placentero-reía.

Ahora me conducido a una parte que no conocía, estaba bastante separada del resto de la actividad, y de los demás empleados.

Caminamos a través de unos pasillos, parece un laberinto y de repente nos paramos en frente de una puerta.

-Aquí está tu trabajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira, adentro hay varios "juguetitos" y productos que tendrás que usar en él; solo disfrútalo, le puedes hacer lo que quieras, no hay problema, supongo que ha de estar acostumbrado; y si no, pues ¿a quién le importa?

-Entonces ¿adentro hay un hombre?

-Hahaha, ¿un hombre?, apenas cumplirá los 17, en unos dos meses.

Eso era repugnante, como se podía burlar de algo así.

-Entonces es un jovencito.

-Sí, pero no hay problema, ya no grita, debiste de haberlo escuchado las primeras veces…tuvimos que educarlo, bueno tu primo lo hiso, lo "castigo", ahora es muy mansito.

-¿Es el único chico?

-No, claro que no, hay más, pero por alguna razón todos se pelean por él, dicen que si aplicas bien los productos en él, se siente como si lo estuvieras desvirgando, no importa que ya lleva años aquí.

Solo tengo que controlarme, no vale la pena poner todo el operativo en riesgo, con alguien tan repugnante como es este tipo.

-Pues Alfred, vamos, él te está esperando.

Tome el picaporte.

-A por cierto, todo el día tendrás que estar con él, y pues él tiene pesadillas por la noche, así que siéntete en tu derecho de "castigarlo" las veces que sean necesarias, al final siempre funciona.

Por fin se va, solo estoy esperando el momento, para verlo tras las rejas.

* * *

><p>Entro con cuidado a esa habitación, está un poco obscuro, pero lo primero ahorita es ver si no hay cámaras de seguridad. Las busco un poco y no hay; ahora veo que la puerta este bien cerrada, y coloco un pequeño sensor de movimiento afuera de esta, para poder estar preparado para lo que sea.<p>

Al terminar de prever todas mis precauciones, volteo para ver mejor el cuarto, y ahí está.

Es un chico, y si es de dieciséis años, de eso no hay duda; tiene una rubia cabellera despeinada, unas cejas pobladas, que le dan un aire un tanto gracioso, es de finos rasgos, y de unos ojos verde esmeralda, tan profundos, y reflejantes de una infinita tristeza.

Me mira con un tanto de curiosidad, y la vez trata de cubrirse con esa sucia sabana.

Estoy a punto de decirle algo, pero él se me adelanta.

-¿Tu…tu eres un policía?- me pregunta con esa voz a punto de quebrarse del miedo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- la verdad es algo sorprendente que ese chico lo supiera, y el resto de los empleados no.

-Bueno…-desvía un poco su mirada-…es que entraste buscando cámaras de seguridad, y solo tres tipos de personas harían eso.

-¿Qué clase de personas?- pregunto un tanto divertido, esto era interesante.

-Un ladrón, un violador o un policía.

-Hahaha, ¿y cómo supiste que yo era un policía, y no lo otro?

-Un ladrón…no se hubiera metido a esta habitación, donde no hay nada- y a pesar de que hablas, puedo ver el miedo que tienes-… y un violador, ya me…

No pudiste completar tu frase, es claro que en este lugar no te han tratado bien.

-Hey, tranquilízate- me acerco un poco a ti, pero tú no estás muy feliz con la idea-Sabes, estas en lo correcto, pero también yo soy un héroe, y he venido a salvarte.

* * *

><p>Ahh, no me maten, porfavor...se que es algo cruel para el pobre Iggy, pero es que queria experimentar algo diferente, ya que todas mis historias son lindas y dulces, y pues quise cambiarle un poco a esto.<p>

¿Qué les parece?.

**La verdad, solo sera otro capitulo o dos mñás, pero hasta ahi, no es un historia tan compleja, y solo la continuare si a alguien le gusta, y me pide que que la continue, si a laguien no le parece la borrare, y me enfocare en las demas historias.**


	2. Arthur, el angel

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: las mismas que el capitulo anterior.**

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Alfred, soy policía y agente en cubierto, y hoy pude terminar de entender, que en este mundo hay personas bastardas, que no se tientan el corazón ni por un angelito como tú.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de haberme presentado, me acerque a la caja que se encontraba en la mesa, en frente de tu cama. Le eche un vistazo y adentro había "juguetitos" como ellos les llamaba. Sé que no debo preguntarte, pero es necesario, para la investigación.<p>

**-¿Siempre los ocupan contigo?**

Tu solo mueves la cabeza afirmativamente.

Hoy me he dado cuenta, que las personas que te tiene aquí, no tienen más que "_shit"_ en la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hello Boss-<strong> llego a mi oficina, y lo veo sentado en mi silla, mi voz es cortante, y cansada.

**-¿Cómo te fue?**

No le contesto, en ese momento me estoy preparando una taza de café.

**-Jones-**me llama**-¿Qué tienes para el reporte de hoy?**

**-Que en ese lugar solo hay ratas miserables, y esta misión es un fiasco.**

**-Woaw-**algo me dice que mi contestación no le sorprendió.

Él se para de la silla, y toma dos expedientes que estaba sobre la mesa.

**-Temía esto-**comento, sin quitar la vista de esos folders amarillos- **Estoy dispuesto a poner a dos agentes en tu lugar, y a ti ponerte en un caso, un poco más movido, un poco más a tu estilo, ya sabes con más persecuciones.**

- **¿A qué se refiere?**

-**Bueno, eres un gran policía, pero eres un tanto impulsivo**-me volteo a ver- **me acaba de llegar un mensaje de que necesitan a policías del otro lado de la ciudad, para atrapar a unos criminales, que roban a las tiendas, seguro que te divertirás, ¿qué dices?**

* * *

><p>Es una tentadora oferta, ya que me encanta sentir la adrenalina de perseguir a los malos, seguirlos por calles y callejones, a pie, a moto o inclusive en la patrulla, estaría a punto de aceptar e irme al otro lado de la ciudad….de no ser por ese par d ojos verdes que se quedaron en mi cabeza, y en mi corazón.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de aquella pregunta acerca de los "juguetes", se hiso un gran silencio, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no lo podía hacer, y no porque mis superiores me digieran que no lo hiciera; si no porque, no podía, no podía con esa triste mirada y con esos suaves movimientos que hacía para refugiarse en la sabana; me acerque un poco, con cuidado de no espantarlo, le pregunte su nombre y él me dijo Arthur Kirkland.<p>

Debía de estar con él hasta la medianoche, el no hacia gran cosa, solo se quedaba ahí sentado con su mirada perdida, hasta que junto el valor suficiente y me hablo…

-**Al…Alfred**-decía con su voz temblorosa-**creo…creo que está temblando.**

Eso me sorprendió, porque yo soy muy susceptible a los temblores, y definitivamente no estaba temblando en ese momento.

-**No Arthur no está…-**no pude terminar de decir eso, pues el chico perdió el conocimiento. Me acerque, no podía llamar a alguien, no, se darían cuenta que no le he hecho nada, y aparte lo podían lastimar más.

Simplemente lo acomode, jale un poco la sabana para cubrirlo, pues estaba helado y muy pálido; cual sería mi sorpresa al ver en el colcho manchas de sangre y semen, eran demasiadas, por un lugar y otro.

Esos tipos me enferman.

Pude verte bien por fin; tienes una piel blanca, muy suave, eres delgado, demasiado para tu edad y no precisamente eres muy alto, bueno quiero decir que podrías ser más. Lo que me conmovió y frustro, fue verte vestido únicamente con una camisa blanca, solo con eso, pues al acomodarte, vi que no llevas ropa interior…y…-**Oh my god**-…y en tus muslos tienes…sangre.

Al parecer te lastimaron demasiado la última vez, y supongo que todas las veces.

Te cubro con mi chamarra, para que te calientes, y así me quedo un largo rato, pensando lo miserable que has de ser ahí, lo poco que te lo mereces y sobre todo pensando la razón de que estés ahí.

Estar sentado en tu cama gusto a ti, me da ideas de como rescatarte… ¿pero qué pasara después?...no me gustaría que sufrieras de nuevo.

Tardaste tiempo en despertar, pero al parecer estas mejor. Te sorprendió verme tan cerca, y te alejaste un poco, yo te dedico mi mejor sonrisa y decido que lo mejor es pararme de la cama.

**-¿Estas mejor?-**te pregunto con ternura, ¿qué me está pasando?

Tú te sorprendiste de que alguien te sonriera, y que se preocupara por ti.

-**Alfred**-me llamas mientras tus mejillas toman un tono carmín**-¿…podrías quedarte aquí?…por favor.**

**-¿Por?**

**-…solo quédate, te lo pido.**

Me volví a sentar, y tu poco a poco te acercaste a mí; y con tus brazos, sin fuerza te aferraste a uno mío, y solo te me quedas viendo.

-**Arthur, dime… ¿después me podrías contestar algunas preguntas?**

Tú me viste con miedo.

**-No te preocupes, sera después.**

Así te fuiste quedando durmiendo…hasta que llegó la hora que tenía que irme. Con cuidado te acomode, y en esos momentos tu entre dormido me dijiste.

**-….gracias Alfred…por ser mi héroe, git.**

…Arthur Kirkland….por el no dejare esto…

* * *

><p>-<strong>Lo siento boss, pero yo me quedo en el caso.<strong>

**-¿Estás seguro?**

**-Si jefe.**

**-Está bien Jones, solo, solo tómatelo con calma y piensa las cosas, no te dejes llevar por pequeños detalles.**

**-No lo hare.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Oh lala, le gran hero, ha rechazado una aventura.<strong>

**-No molestes Francis.**

**-¿Eso es cierto Alfred-san?-**pregunto Kiku, mi japonés amigo que se nos unía a la plática.

**-Bueno si Kiku.**

En eso me acorde de algo.

**-Kiku, ¿podrías buscar información sobre Arthur Kirkland?**

**-Claro Alfred-san, pero tiene que ser más específico.**

**-Bueno, veamos, chico de dieciséis años, viene de Inglaterra, ojos verdes, cejas pobladas, rubio, de facciones finas…como un ángel…**

**-Mon ami el chico suena como un sueño hecho realidad.**

**-Shut up Francis, pervertido.**

**-¿Algo más?**

**-Tal vez lo encuentres en alguna página para adultos**-dije serio, la verdad eso no me agradaba mucho-…**infantil porn, ya sabes, videos, imagenes.**

**-Claro que si Alfred, mañana le diré si encuentro algo.**

**-Thanks Kiku, nos vemos mañana chicos.**

Y así me alejo, concluyendo con el día que me cambio la vida.

…Espero sacarte pronto Ángel…de alas rotas….

* * *

><p>Taran, bueno comno ven lo continue, porque varias personitas me lopidieron , y eso me hiso muy feliz, asi que probablemnte lo extienda un poquito.<p>

**Aclaración 1:**

Se que Arthur es solo dos centimetros menor que Alfred, pero aqui Arthur tiene 16 años, además como no le dan de comer muy seguido, pues no se desarrollo bien.

**Nota:**

Tomare la idea de **PolidL-Chan, **la de poner el video de la "primera vez" de Iggy, claro sin llegar a ser explisita, solo para aclarar algunas cosas del fic. ¿A alguien le perece la idea?, o ¿mejor sigo con la historia?

De todas formas PolidL-Chan muchas gracias por tu idea, y por tu review.

Nos vemos.


	3. Video que marco el corazón

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: hoy hay lemon, rape y un Alfred muy enojado.**

**Este capitulo yo lo clasifico como M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Video que llega al corazón <strong>

Mi nombre es Alfred, soy policía y tengo 19 años, si lo sé, soy muy joven. Hoy pase todo el día contigo, al principio me sorprendió que no te movieras mucho, pero después me di cuenta de…como te vas a mover, si apenas te dan de comer…

De mi comida te guarde un poco, te la lleve, y tu…y tú no pudiste comerla, no la soportaste...algo adentro tuyo está mal…y todo es culpa de esos bastardos que te tienen ahí.

Al final del día te tuve que dejar, tú me abrazaste y yo te prometí que regresaría pronto.

Estoy en la estación policiaca, tengo que darle el informe a my boss, pero él está ocupado.

-Bueno, voy a ir por un café-dijo alegremente.

Me acerco a la cafetera del pasillo, cuando volteo y veo a Kiku.

-Hey Kiku-lo saludo, y el comienza a acercarse a donde estoy.

-Hola Alfred-san.

-¿Oye pudiste encontrar algo sobre Artie ̴?

-¡No, nada!-me dices nervioso.

-Yo creo que si sabes algo.

-La verdad Alfred-san, encontré algo, pero no creo que usted lo deba ver.

-And, why not?

-Es un video demasiado fuerte, por eso seguiré buscando, nos vemos después.

Pero antes de que se fuera, lo alcance a tomar del brazo.

-Kiku, necesito ver el video.

-No es una buena idea.

-Kiku-lo miro seriamente.

-Ah-suspira-Está bien Alfred-san, pero yo se lo advertí.

Y con esas palabras lo sigo hasta mi oficina. Tomo asiento, y él busca una USB.

-¿Esta seguro Alfred-san?

-Claro.

Toma mi laptop y mete la memoria; teclea un poco y por fin se ve el archivo de una página web.

-¿Qué es esto Kiku?-señalo la pantalla.

-Esto Alfred-san, es la página donde hace unos años estaban ofreciendo a la venta la virginidad de Arthur.

-What?-pregunto, porque no me lo puedo creer.

-Como lo escucho, hace años pusieron en venta la virginidad de Arthur- el japonés comenzó a teclear un poco y apareció una ventana, la cual era un video que se estaba cargando.

-Y eso es…-no pude terminar de decirlo.

-Si Alfred-san, este es el video de la persona que gano la subasta.

Se hizo un gran silencio. El video termina de cargarse y Kiku, dudoso le pone play.

* * *

><p><em>Era un hombre alto, de cabello algo grisoso, ojos azules obscuro, muy penetrantes, él estaba acomodando la cámara, de seguro la colocaba en un mueble… por el momento solo se podía ver sus rostro y sus manos manipulando el aparato; pero después, cuando se retiró, se pudo apreciar el cuarto.<em>

* * *

><p>-Kiku, ese es la habitación donde tiene a Artie.<p>

-Y el Alfred-san, fue el ganador, compro la virginidad de Arthur por la cantidad de 15,000 dólares, era un gran empresario de la zona central de New York, su nombre es Jonathan Brown.

* * *

><p><em>El señor, de aproximadamente unos 48 años de edad, se acercaba a la puerta, que acababa de ser golpeada…la abrió y ahí estaba otro hombre, que traía a un niño agarrado de la camisa.<em>

_-Entonces este es…-comentaba Brown, tomando al niño también de la camisa y metiéndolo en el cuarto._

_-Señor, es todo suyo-le hablo el hombre desconocido, cerrando la puerta._

* * *

><p>Reconocí a ese niño de inmediato, era Arthur…el cual temblaba de miedo, sus manitas sujetaba la camisa que llevaba puesta y se alejaba lo más que podía de ese señor.<p>

-Kiku, ¿cuantos años tenía aquí Arthur?

-Diez… diez años-me lo dijo de una forma triste y apenada por lo que le sucedió al ojiverde.

-Maldito bastardo.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur topo contra la pared, ya no se podía alejar más; y en eso Jonathan lo tomo del cabello, jalándolo hacia la cama, donde lo aventó con brusquedad.<em>

_-Eres un mocoso, malcriado, por eso estás solo-y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa._

_-Déjeme, suélteme-gritaba molesto el pequeño._

_-Yo creo que no, little bitch._

_Y con esas palabras se subió a la cama, posándose encima del europeo._

_En esa escena solo se podía ver la espalda del mayor._

_Pero aun así, no dejaba de ser explicita. _

_-Stop, please-era como rogaba el inglés, una y otra vez, llegando a desesperar a su agresor, el cual le soltó un par de bofetadas, las cuales resonaron por todo el cuarto._

_Brown, se alzó un poco, se pudo apreciar con sonidos como se retiraba el cinturón, y luego se bajaba el cierre._

_Tomo al inglés por el brazo, y lo coloco en lo que sería en frente de su miembro._

_-Lámelo, y rápido-le grito al chico, el cual tuvo que realizar lo que se le pedía-Hazlo bien, idiota._

_Terminada la tarea, el empresario sé para de la cama para poder retirarse bien el pantalón. Lo cual aprovecho el británico, para correr hacia la puerta; pero estando a punto de abrirla, el hombre coloco sus manos para cerrarla._

_-¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?-dijo lamiéndose los labios._

_Tomo al menor lo llevo a la cama de nuevo y con brusquedad le bajo la ropa interior….para después ponerlo en cuatro, tomar el cinturón…y comenzar con los azotes contra la parte posterior de Arthur._

_-Ahh!, no, deténgase, por favor-se retuerce desesperado el rubio, el dolor al parecer es muy fuerte._

_-Te advertí que te callaras, maldita perra… al parecer creo que te gusta sufrir-se reía el mayor._

_Cuando se cansó de pegarle con el cinturón, lo volteo y lo recostó de espaldas en la cama y al quedar de costado hacia la cámara, ahora la imagen era explicita totalmente. _

_Brown lo abrió de piernas; el pequeño solo intentaba cerrarlas, pero al final fue imposible continuar con esa batalla, pues la fuerza del otro era mayor._

_Coloco la punta de su asqueroso miembro en la entrada de Arthur, primero solo froto contra la superficie, y después sin haberlo preparado y de una salvaje embestida, destrozo la pequeña entrada._

_Los gritos y las suplicas resonaban por todo el lugar. Las lágrimas del ojiverde inundaban todo su rostro, y la risa de satisfacción salía de la garganta de Jonathan._

_Su regocijo era todo lo que se podía ver en aquel rostro, mientas el dolor y la desesperación pintaban el del pequeño inglés._

_Con cada embestida, se podía escuchar la piel chocando con otra cubierta de sangre._

_-Bitch, you are fucking bitch, how do you feel it?_

_La voz desgarradora del europeo se mezclaba con los Fuertes y pronunciados jadeos del otro, que se encontraba en el límite._

_No tardó mucho en venirse dentro del chico, escociendo su entrada, su dolida entrada._

_Se vistió, y como si nada se paró de la cama._

_-Me causa una verdadera satisfacción verte así, y para tu alegría voy a comprarte, nos vamos a divertir mucho, todos los días te are esto, y más, te usare como una verdadera perra, aprenderás a gemir mi nombre cuando te esté penetrando, y si no te comportas tendré que castigarte como hoy._

_Salió de esa habitación, apagando las luces._

_El cuarto se veía obscuro, pero no estaba solo…pues unos leves sollozos de angustia y dolor, acompañaban a esas sombras._

_A Arthur lo había dejado muy lastimado, sería una suerte si podía moverse tan solo un poco._

_-Mami –su tenue voz, llena de dolor y causada por el llanto, rompió toda barrera de silencio-…mom, quiero estar contigo, quiero morir…quiero morir y estar contigo,…mom ven a buscarme…no quiero estar aquí._

_El resto del video solo fueron leves lamentos en la obscuridad, hasta que la cinta se acabó, y la pantalla se puso en blanco._

* * *

><p>Mi corazón estaba destrozado y mis uñas se estaba encajando en mi piel, a causa de lo fuerte que apretaba mis puños. Me pare, y tire todo lo que estaba en la mesa.<p>

Vi como mi taza de café se hacía trizas y se esparcía el líquido por todo el suelo.

-¿En dónde se encuentra Brown?- mi voz era seria, tenía un toque de rabia y aparte…tristeza.

-Jonathan Brown, quiso comprar a Arthur, pero a la empresa no le convenía, sabían que si esperaban a que el niño tuviera 18, lo podría sacar del país mandándolo a Oriente, ahí alguien lo podría comprar a mayor precio, a un alto precio; el Señor Brown armo un escándalo, pues quería al chico, la cámara se quedó en la habitación, así que alguien de la empresa, la mando a la policía, fue apresado y ahora cumple una condena por veinte años.

Tome mi chamarra y salí de la oficina, mis pisadas eran fuertes, demasiado, a veces sonaban a cada paso que daba.

Kiku salió a buscarme, estaba preocupado de lo que podía hacer yo en esta estado.

-Alfred-san, ¿A dónde va?-su voz era realmente de preocupación.

Me paro y doy la vuelta, tú te sorprendes al verme…tengo lágrimas en mis ojos y de seguro en mi mirada hay fuego.

-Iré a encargarme que a Jonathan Brown se le de cadena perpetua, con una posible inyección letal.

Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, y hoy he visto algo que dejo a mi corazón hecho trizas…soy un héroe, y por eso me encargare que Brown no vulva a ver la luz del día…de ahora en adelante, solo vera la obscuridad como en la que te dejo ese día, cuando salió del cuarto y apago la luz…les aseguro que rogara por su mamá.

* * *

><p>Siento la tardanza, pero es que no podia escribir esto, ahh, pobre Iggy, prometo hacerlo muy feliz en este fic, se los juro, tendra un lindo final...me siento mal.<p>

Bueno, ¿qúe les parecio?

Espero que haya sido lo que esperaban, la verdad yo jamás imagine escribir esto, nunca lo habia hecho, pero bueno, espero que si sea de su agrado.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

Ah por cierto:

***Dentro de dos capitulo, un policia, no se cual, creo que sera Kiku, por que es más serio que Francis, le hara unas preguntas a Arthur, sobre todo el tiempo que estuvo ahi, ya saben...y pues aparte de la pregunta de como llego ahi, les agradeceria que pusieran preguntas para aherle, la verdad estoy corta de ideas, y pues seran cosas que a ustedes les interese saber sobre su estadia en ese horroroso lugar.**

A si que podrian dejar sus preguntas, please!

Gracias!, nos vemos.

**Proximo capitulo: Voy a rescatarte.**


	4. Voy a rescatarte

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: más sufrimiento para Iggy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Voy a rescatarte.<strong>

Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, soy policía… odio tener que discutir con mi jefe, pero lo que más odio son a esos malditos bastardos.

* * *

><p>-Tenía diez años-le dijo a mi jefe.<p>

-Lo se Jones, pero no es el primero y desgraciadamente no será el último, hay niños en esas condiciones menores que él y aun así, tienes que esperarte a que se tengamos una verdadera estrategia para acabar con esa infame empresa.

-But, boss… si nos tardamos más me pondrán a cargo de otros trabajos…y a él le pondrán a cualquier bestia para…-no puedo ni siquiera mencionarlo.

-Lo siento Jones, es un no.

Me le quedo mirando fijamente, el voltea, me ve y mueve la cabeza de forma reprobatoria.

-Eres un policía de acción, creo que fue mi error ponerte en un caso así.

-No fue un error Señor, el error es no actuar de inmediato.

-¿Te estas escuchando Alfred?, creo que ese chico se metió en tu cabeza, ya te lo dije, no es el único en ese lugar, y no por el pondré en riesgo una operación tan grande, y esta es mi última palabra…buenos días Jones.

* * *

><p>Eran las seis de la mañana y voy saliendo de la oficina de mi superior, sus palabras se han quedado en mi mente…lo mejor será ir por un café, antes de ir a ver a Arthur.<p>

* * *

><p>-Creo que hoy será mi último día en este caso-le doy un sorbo a mi café.<p>

-¿Por qué mon ami?-me ve preocupado Francis, y también Kiku.

-Boss…tiene razón, Arthur no es el único de ese lugar, no sé si los demás sufrieron cosas peores que él...y yo solo me estoy enfocando en él.

-Eso Alfred-san es…

-Es amour-dice el francés interrumpiendo al pelinegro.

-What?

-Oui, tú lo quieres-me sonrió el galo.

-No lo creo-y me es extraño, no me siento muy convencido.

-Como tú digas mon ami.

Sé que por el momento dejara el tema en paz, pero algún día lo retomara, y algo me dice que ese día no podre defenderme.

* * *

><p>Intente hablar con mi jefe, pero él no quiso escucharme…me rendí…claro por el momento…y ahora estoy en este maldito lugar caminado por sus pasillos.<p>

-Hey! Alfred-detengo mi caminar, y veo que Duncan me llama.

-Ah, hola –lo saludo de forma fría.

-Amigo, ¿qué paso? Llegas un poco tarde.

Miro mi reloj y si era como una hora y media más tarde….fue por el tráfico de la ciudad.

-Lo siento Duncan, no volverá a pasar.

-No hay problema, no te preocupes.

-Bueno si esto era todo, iré a verlo-señalo hacia el pasillo de tu cuarto-Creo que debo de comenzar a trabajar con él.

-No te apures, ya lo estuve trabajando un ratito.

Acaso de verdad escuche eso.

-What?-le pregunto-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Hombre debiste de ver, fue un nuevo proyecto-me decía entusiasmado, a la vez que mis sentidos se nublaban en ira.

-¿Nuevo proyecto?

-Sí, te lo iba a decir la próxima semana, pero-se relamió los labios-no pude contenerme al verlo así.

Tengo que resistir las ganas de partirle la cara.

-¿Y en qué consistió?-le pregunto, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Bueno consistió en la aplicación de una pomada que contrae el musculo, ya sabes lo contrario a dilatar.

Aguanta, aguanta.

-Fue increíble, pues la cavidad anal, no es otra cosa que musculo, debiste verlo, no más bien sentirlo, estaba aún más estrecho de lo que es, podías sentir como lo desgarrabas.

Era un completo bastardo.

-Oh, pero eso lo habíamos ya probado antes, claro no con una pomada tan potente, pero algo parecido.

-…-no quiero contestarle.

-Lo que fue completamente nuevo, fue esto-de sus bolsillo saco unas capsulas, para inyecciones.

-¿Qué es?

-Esto amigo, son unas capsulas que contiene un estimulador nervioso…todos los nervios de la zona donde se aplica, se sobre estimula, causando gran sensibilidad.

-¿Entonces tú…?-mi rabia es tanta que no podre aguantar más.

-Oh, si-me respondes con tanto orgullo, me das asco-El ano, tiene muchas terminaciones nerviosas, demasiadas, solo basto una pequeña inyección y vamos fue todo un concierto de gritos y sollozos.

Dam son of bitch!

No le contesto, solo voy corriendo a tu cuarto.

-¡Alfred!, si quieres, puedes probarlo, aun no se le pasa el efecto-me grita desde el pasillo, pero yo lo ignoro.

Entro rápido a tu cuarto.

-Artie… -te llamo.

Tú te encuentras en la cama, aferrado a las sabanas, estas temblando y puedo escuchar claramente tus sollozos.

Como puedes te incorporas, pero al parecer te duele cada movimiento…tus ojos llenos de lágrimas me miran, y tu mirada me dice que ya no puedes más.

Yo no lo aguanto más y salgo de ahí, me alejo.

-Lo siento….no puedo más.

* * *

><p>Tomo mi celular y marco el número que ye tenía preparado.<p>

-Hello Francis, habla Alfred, ya no puedo contenerme más, te suplico que mandes a diez patrullas a mi posición, un aproximado de 30 agentes y 8 ambulancias, please…y por cierto Boss, no lo sabe.

Espero tu respuesta.

-Oh, thanks Francis…aquí los espero.

Vamos Artie, hoy saldrás de aquí, y todos ellos lo pagaran…caro…muy caro.

* * *

><p>Ahh, lo siento por hacer sufrir a Arthur, pero es imposible no hacerlo.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, es un poco corto, pero me apurare con el siguiente capitulo, se los prometo.

Nuestro profesor de Salud, nos conto que la cavidad anal es puro muscylo, y que contiene varias terminaciones nerviosas, por eso es tan sensible...se podria sentir si se introduce una pluma de ave, asi de sensible es.

_**Proximo capitulo: Solo sostente a mi.**_


	5. Solo sostente a mi

**Disclaimer:** ni hetalia nis sus personajes me pertenecen

**Advertencias:** solo algunas palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Solo sostente a mí<strong>

Mi nombre…por el momento no es importante, por el momento solo seré Alfred.

-Bien chicos, el lugar cuenta con 4 salidas de emergencia, y una salida principal, el grupo 8 cubrirá las de emergencia…mientras el grupo 6 cubrirá la salida principal.

-Claro-me respondieron.

-Francis-volteo a verlo- tu estarás a cargo del grupo 2, irán por los niños que tienen en el segundo piso.

-Oui Alfred-me contesta.

-Kiku, tú iras con los grupos 3 y 7, apresaran a todos los trabajadores del área del tercer piso

-Sí, Alfred-san.

-Y yo iré con el grupo 8, para poner bajo arresto a todos los que trabajas en esta inmundicia, nos enfocaremos en el primer piso.

-Alfred-el francés me llamo.

-Mande.

-Yo creo que tú deberías ir por él, si no más recuerdo me contaste que él está alejado de los demás niños.

-Pero…

-Además algo me dice que no le avisaste de esto, debe de estarse preguntando porque lo abandonaste.

-…-lo pienso por un momento, y eso es verdad-Tienes razón, el grupo 8, tendrán que ir solos.

Después de afinar unos detalles, veo a los demás partir a sus puestos, yo seré el primero en entrar…eh iré a buscarte, ángel.

* * *

><p>Entro a ese lugar como siempre…pero dejo la puerta abierta, para los grupos que van al tercer piso puedan pasar…y así grupo por grupo.<p>

Camino por esos fríos pasillos, afortunadamente por última vez…voy hasta tu cuarto…conozco el camino…porque sé que tu estas en peligro.

Abro la puerta y me meto a la habitación.

Tu estas ahí, recostado en la cama, te ves mal…te ves cansado…te ves muy triste.

-Artie...-te llamo y tú apenas mueves tu cabeza.

-Alfred…-tu voz es tenue, frágil…y sin ganas.

-Artie, let´s go out of here.

Tú me sonríes débilmente.

-Vamos-te dijo, pero antes te coloco mi chamarra, para cubrirte un poco más…te queda un tanto grande y te cubre hasta medio muslo.

Tú te intentas parar de la cama, con mucho esfuerzo…te colocas de pie, pero caes al suelo…Duncan tenía razón el efecto todavía no se te pasa.

-Me duele…duele mucho.

-Artie-me agacho-súbete a mi espalda.

Siento tus frágiles bracitos sostenerse a mi cuello; me voy subiendo…y a medida que me paro tu colocas tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

-¿Estas bien?

Un leve sollozo me lo confirma.

-Hahaha, el héroe te sacara…y no sufrirás más, te lo prometo.

Salimos de ese cuarto, al cual jamás regresaras…espero que todo lo malo que te ha pasado se quede ahí y no vulva a intentar molestarte.

Se escuchan varias voces en los pisos superiores. De seguro ya se están encargando de varias personas que te hicieron daño.

-Ya casi, solo quedan unos cuantos pasillos y todo esto terminara.

Asientes.

Doy vuelta en la esquina…y

-Alfred, que bueno que todavía no te atrapan-era Duncan-…hay policías por todos lados…vamos…tenemos que escapar.

Así te quería escuchar, todo atemorizado…te lo mereces.

Intentas escapar por uno de mis costados y yo te tomo del brazo.

-Duncan Jackson queda arrestado-le menciono mientas lo empujo al frente mío.

-¿Entonces tu…?-me preguntas incrédulo.

-Yes…Sir.

Me miras de arriba abajo… pero en tu último recorrido visual te detienes en Arthur.

-Oh, vaya…de esto se trata todo esto-comienza a reírse.

-¿Qué sucede Duncan?

-Vaya…todo este lio…por esta miserable…-hace una pausa mientras se acerca adonde estamos-…bitch.

-Shut up!-le grito, no me gusto que te digiera eso.

-Alfred…todo esto…porque lo quieres para ti mismo…te gusto cogerlo…te gusto follarlo…te gusto verlo gemir…te gusto como lloraba…te gusto verlo rogar por más…te gusto hacerlo sangrar…

Arthur comienza a temblar…y yo lo único que puedo hacer es abofetear a Duncan…ver como golpea contra la pared…y como comienza a sangrar de la nariz y de la boca.

-..No Duncan, me gusta verte sangrar a ti.

El tipo ese…la basura…la inmundicia…pierde el conocimiento.

-Artie… ¿todo bien?

-…-lo tomare como un sí.

Por la pequeña platica que tuvimos Jackson y yo…uno de los grupos baja…y es arrestado.

Seguimos con nuestro camino…y por fin nos encontramos fuera...

Al parecer no tienes fuerza aun…así que busco una ambulancia para subirte…pero todas ya han sido ocupadas.

A lo lejos veo a Francis, tomando notas del caso…me acerco a donde está.

-Francis… ¿podría ocupar tu patrulla?

-Oh, mona mi ¿para qué la necesitas?-pero no fue necesario responderte, pues viste al angelito que traigo en mi espalda-…claro…toma las llaves.

-Thaks!-le sonrió.

Abro el asiento trasero…y te acomodo ahí.

-¿Vas bien?

-…yes…

Cierro tu puerta, y me dirijo al asiento del conductor.

* * *

><p>El camino está tranquilo…el cielo esta azul…un azul muy lindo…y está despejado el día…se pueden ver las copas de los arboles balanceándose con cuidado…con el viento…con el fresco viento…del día que tu vida cambiara.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, se que tocaba actualización de A sweet love...pero es que este capitulo es asi como solo un puente entre el capitulo 4 y el 6...prometo que el sexto capitulo sera mejor que este...nos vemos.<strong>

**Capítulo 6: Hospital**


	6. Hospital

**Disclaimer:Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: creo que ninguna.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Hospital<strong>

Estacione la patrulla en frente del hospital, me baje…y fui a tu puerta, la abrí.

-Listo Artie, ya llegamos.

-Gracias-me contestaste.

Unas enfermeras se acercaron a nosotros con una camilla.

-Disculpe joven, nos podría a ayudar a subirlo en la camilla.

-Claro-les respondí.

Tome a Arthur, y lo acomode en la camilla.

Las enfermeras lo ingresaron en el hospital y yo fui a su lado.

* * *

><p>-Joven…<p>

-Dígame Alfred.

-Bueno Alfred… ¿esa chamarra es suya?

Vi la chamarra que aun llevaba Arthur.

-Yes.

-Se la podría retirar por favor, necesitaremos ponerle una bata.

-Sure.

Tomo la chamarra y te la retiro….pero cuando me doy cuenta, en la parte de adentro está llena de sangre y de semen.

-¿Artie…vas bien?-después de descubrir esos fluidos en la chamarra, me preocupa que te estés sintiendo muy mal.

-Alfred, voy bien-me das una suave sonrisa.

Por fin te introducen en una habitación y a mí me dicen que por el momento no puedo ingresar, solo tengo que esperar al doctor.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos minutos cuando apareció el doctor; tenía cabello castaño, algo largo amarrado en una cola de caballo, tiene facciones asiáticas y unos ojos café con unos tonos miel.<p>

-Buenos días, aru-me saluda-soy el Doctor Wang Yao, aru.

-Oh, yo soy el oficial Alfred F. Jones.

-Se me informo que usted trajo a un paciente, aru.

-Yes, su nombre es Arthur Kirkland.

-Ok, ¿y qué tiene?

-Bueno-no sé por dónde comenzar-fue rescatado de una empresa de material para adultos…y el...bueno sufrió constantes violaciones.

-Oh por dios, aru-se sorprendió-¿Y usted es su familiar?

-No, pero si soy el responsable de él.

-Bueno el protocolo para estos casos indica una revisión médica y una psicológica, aru, y me gustaría que después diera unos cuantos datos.

-Claro-asiento.

Y así el doctor Yao, se retira y se mete a la habitación donde esta Artie.

* * *

><p>El examen médico duro más de lo que pensaba, duro alrededor de unas tres horas, para cuando se cumplió este tiempo el doctor salió acompañado de unas dos enfermeras.<p>

-Jones, aru-me acerco a donde él está.

-¿Cómo está?-le pregunto algo angustiado.

-Por el momento no le puedo decir muy bien, tenemos que verificar las muestras y pasar todo a papeleo, aru, y bueno por el momento no se le hará el examen psicológico…pero me gustaría que estuviera un rato con el…al parecer lo conoce y confía en usted, aru.

-Claro.

Después de ver como el doctor se retiraba al laboratorio, yo me meto en su habitación.

-Arthur…-te llamo

-Al…Alfred-tu voz se escucha algo cansada, tal vez tuvieron que aplicarte alguna anestesia, o algún medicamento.

Te encuentras recostado, y yo pongo una silla a tu lado.

-Te dije que todo estará bien, hahaha.

En eso la puerta se abre y deja a l vista al Señor Watson.

-¡Jones!, quiero, no exijo que me explique en qué diablos estabas pensando.

-Boss…

-Te di una orden y tú la desobedeciste-su tono de voz es demasiado elevado-piensas que todo es una historieta de superhéroes, pero no, hoy pusiste vidas en peligro, solo por un capricho tuyo.

Te volteo a ver y tú te encuentras temblado, algo me dice que los gritos y el volumen alto de una voz no te traen buenos recuerdos y eso no lo permitiré.

-Señor Watson- me paro de la silla-Asumo toda la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido hoy, pero sabe, este no es el lugar para reclamaciones.

Él te voltea a ver…y ve que estas temblando, y lo comprende.

-Jones, vamos afuera.

-Nos vemos Iggy-antes de salir te sonrió.

Vamos al estacionamiento.

* * *

><p>-Jones, explícate.<p>

-Señor, le verdad necesitábamos actuar de inmediato.

-Y por eso solicitaste agentes sin mi consentimiento.

-Sabía que si le contaba usted no lo aceptaría.

-Porque así no son las cosas, no solo se planean de la nada, se necesita de una secuencia previamente dictaminada, para poder hacer un operativo.

-I know it-le contesto algo apenado.

-Alfred, afortunadamente hoy todo salió excelente, y tu plan funciono, eres un buen estratega-me sonríe.

-…-yo no le contesto.

-Y afortunadamente Arthur ya está fuera de peligro-me pone una mano en el hombro-sé que es alguien importante, no sé por qué, pero lo sé, y pues espero que esto no se repita Jones.

-Claro señor, esto no se repetirá.

Por un instante me mira serio, muy serio.

-Entonces oficial Alfred F. Jones, usted queda suspendido de sus actividades por una semana….

-Sí, Señor-le contesto.

-…aun no termino Alfred…queda usted suspendido una semana-me sonríe- para que a complete su misión, y vea que todos los procesos medicinales, psicológicos y legales sean correctamente aplicados al joven Arthur Kirkland.

Sé que escuche bien, y eso me hace muy feliz.

-Nos vemos en la estación en una semana Jones-y se comienza a alejar.

-…gracias Señor Watson-susurro.

Mi nombre es Alfred, mi madre me decía de pequeño Alfie, y tal vez tenga algunos enfrentamientos con mi jefe, pero al final del día sé que él lo hace porque me aprecia, y porque quiere que sea un gran oficial…a veces se pone en el papel de padre…y pues tiene que regañarme, para que no comenta los mismos errores…pero también como un padre…cuando se reconoce un error, el también premia.

* * *

><p>Con pasos lentos ingreso de nuevo al hospital, de seguro ya han de tener los resultados.<p>

Llegando al piso en donde tienen a Arthur, busco al doctor, pero no es necesario buscar tanto, pues ahí viene.

-Jones-se acerca adonde esta- ya tengo los resultados, aru.

-¿Cuáles son?

-Bueno, aru, necesito que vaya a mi oficina, pues aparte de decirle los resultados, tiene que firmar algunas hojas.

-Claro-y así lo sigo a su oficina.

* * *

><p>En si la oficina es muy cómoda, y llegando tomo asiento.<p>

-Bueno, aru, el joven presenta signos de violaciones severas, estoy seguro de que máximo lo dejaban descansar de las penetraciones, máximo unos cinco días, no más.

-What?-no lo puedo creer.

* * *

><p><strong>Taran, esto es todo por hoy, en el proximo capitulo prometo ponerles la descripción medica de Artie, más detallada...aparte el examen psicologico.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustoado, y espero actualizar pronto.**

**Nos vemos!.**


	7. ¿Cómo esta el ángel?

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

_**Advertensias: ya saben que esperarse de la historia.**_

**Nota: dos cositas importantes al final del capitulo, estan el negritas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: ¿Cómo está el ángel?<strong>

Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, es reconfortante saber que esos bastardos no volverán a ponerte un dedo en cima…pero aún queda saber el resultado de las horribles cosas que te hicieron.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, aru, el joven presenta signos de violaciones severas, estoy seguro de que máximo lo dejaban descansar de las penetraciones, máximo unos cinco días, no más.<p>

-What?-no lo puedo creer.

-Se le hiso una revisión de la cavidad anal, sufrió continuas desgarros, de hecho se encontraba con una sangrado a la hora de revisarlo.

-Entonces…lo lastimo cuando lo reviso-no me lo puedo imaginar.

-No, aru…Arthur se encontraba con un fuerte sangrado, pero aprovechamos para tomar muestra del semen que salía-suspiro el doctor-….el chico estaba mal…no creímos oportuno realizarle el examen como por lo general lo hacemos.

-Ah?

-Por lo general, aru, los pacientes con este tipo de caso, son mandados por la policía a relazarse el examen, pero días después de que ocurriera la violación, aru…en el caso de Arthur, esta mañana lo violaron, y lo lastimaron demasiado, aru…así que tuvimos que sedarlo…no iba a aguantar la intromisión del material.

-¿Lo sedaron?-hahaha, eso me alegra un poco, saber que no lo lastimaron otra vez.

-Si aru, así pudimos revisarlo sin que él se sintiera incómodo…-el doctor trato de sonreír, pero algo lo molestaba.

-¿Pasa algo doc?

-No, nada aru-suspira-solo estaba pensando que…Arthur tuvo mucha suerte…

-¿Suerte en qué?-lo miro algo preocupado.

-Bueno, hoy al chico se le inyecto algún tipo de estimulante nervioso, aru.

-Si lo sé-la imagen del maldito de Duncan se me vino a la mente.

-Afortunadamente, no fue una gran dosis-me mira algo serio-si le hubieran seguido inyectando ese, Arthur hubiera perdido sensibilidad, luego perdería todo movimiento de la cintura para abajo…y luego los estímulos enviados por el cerebro, aru, empezarían a fallar…y hubiera muerto, aru.

-Dam it-susurro, eso jamás lo hubiera imaginado-Que practica tan repugnante.

-Esta esa parte, la parte al largo plazo, aru-sus ojos se llenan de tristeza-…Arthur fue violado bajo el efecto de esas inyecciones…el dolor es increíble….

-También usaron un contractor muscular-comento.

-¡Por dios!-comenta impresionado-con el estimulador nervioso…el dolor que sintió a la hora de introducirle la pomada muscular, debió ser…como si lo tomaran de los bordes del ano, y bruscamente los jalaran…y la penetración del mimbro…fue como sentir la introducción de cuatro pepinos al mismo tiempo…o un balón de futbol americano.

Artie…no lo merecías…no, tú no…pero prometo que estarás bien a partir de ahora.

-¿Algo más que deba de saber?-pregunto, mi voz se escucha entrecortada.

-En sí, presenta una sensibilidad momentánea en la cavidad anal, aparte de una des tonificación,signo de Wilson-Johnson***** y diferentes desgarros a causa de las violaciones, aru-revisa el expediente-…afortunadamente no presenta signos de tener ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, aru.

-…-es un alivio.

-Se encuentra con una desnutrición…pero de eso ya nos encargaremos, aru; su cuerpo presenta leves lesiones de golpes, y físicamente eso sería todo, aru.

-¿Físicamente?

-Sí, aru, el examen psicológico, lo retrasaremos, dado a que se encuentra todavía bajo efecto del sedante.

-Claro-asiento.

-¿Quiere ir a verlo?, aru-sonríe-estoy seguro que usted desea verlo tanto como el a usted.

-Eh?

-Los chinos jamás no equivocamos-vuelve a sonreír, mientras salimos de su consultorio.

* * *

><p>Estamos frente a tu cuarto, el doctor abre la puerta, e ingresamos.<p>

Tú te nos quedas viendo, aun pareces estar cansado, pero ahora se el porqué.

-No comiste nada, aru-comenta el doctor, al ver la bandeja de comida vacía.

En ese momento me acuerdo, del día que te ofrecí un poco de mi comida, y tu ni siquiera pudiste pasarla, tu pareces algo incómodo con el tema…y eso no me gusta.

-Doctor-le susurro algo bajo-no creo que lo deba presionar a comer así, antes de saber la razón psicológica.

-Sí, aru, tal vez-llama a la enfermera-lo mejor será suero por el momento.

* * *

><p>El doctor salía del cuarto, y tú ya te encontrabas con un suero en uno de tus bracitos.<p>

-¿Te duele Artie?-te pregunto dulcemente, viendo donde se encuentra la aguja del suero.

-No, así está bien.

-Sabes, hoy fuiste muy valiente.

-No lo creo-desvías tu mirada, mientras tus mejillas se tornan carmesí.

-Oh, claro que si, hahaha.

Tú sonríes tímidamente.

-Bueno Artie, creo que deberías dormir.

Tú no respondes, pero tu mirada te delata, yo solo acerco más la silla a tu cama, y te sonrió.

-No te preocupes, estaré aquí, para cuando despiertes.

Tu mirada se ilumino por un momento, y comenzaste a acurrucarte en la cama, poco a poco deje de ver esas verdosas pupilas, pues tus parpados las ocultaban, a cada instante tú te ibas quedando dormido…y yo solo te podía ver…y pensar que vas a ser feliz de ahora en adelante.

Tal vez hoy dormirías bien…y yo estaré aquí, listo para cuando despiertes, dedicarte mi mejor sonrisa, y tratar de empezar a borrar esos obscuros matices de tu vida.

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Alfred, mis amigos dicen que soy demasiado entusiasta…y yo dijo que hoy descubrí algo que adoro…verte dormir…ángel.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Signo de Wilson-Johnson:<strong> desgarro de la cavidad anal, en forma triangular, generalmente causado por abuso sexual, en menores de 18 años.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues aqui esta el septimo capitulo, realice unas investigaciones acerca de las caracteristicas fisicas en casos como el de Iggy, y pues consegui algo, no lo puse todo, pues quedaba más para el area legal, que para un informe medico.<p>

Lamento que sea tan cortito, pero asi es el capitulo.

Pronto subire el de cuatro latidos a la vez, la verdad me llego más inspiración para este, que para el otro fic, y pues hay que aprovecharla.

* * *

><p><strong>1)Proximo capitulo: Psicologimente legal<strong>

**Sera la parte del dictamente del psicologo, y la interrogación.**

**Las preguntas que van a estar el la entevista son hasta ahorita las siguientes.**

**¿Como llegasta a ese lugar?**

**¿Donde se encuentra tu familia?**

**¿Qué fue lo pero que te hicieron en ese lugar?**

**¿Trataste de escapar?**

**¿Si lo hiciste? ¿Como te fue, con el personal de ahi?**

**Ahora, a alguien se le ocurre otra, no hay problema, pueden preguntarle lo que quieran, no importa que tan depravada sea la pregunta, si les interesa saber algo hacerca de su estancia en ese lugar, adelante...**

**Please, me gustaria que dieran sus ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>2)A por cierto, ¿a alguien le gustaria la parodia de Narnia totalmente Usuk, Franada y Gerita, para navidad? Estara Hungria y tendra cosas poco inocentes, hahhaha<strong>


	8. Lo inesperado

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: las de este fic..mm.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Lo inesperado<strong>

Abro los ojos…y con lo único que me encuentro es con el frio tono grisáceo de los barrotes…que custodian mi encierro…mi prisión…

¿Saben quien soy?... ¿Saben como me llamo?

Lo dudo…pues ahora solo soy un miserable preso…no tengo derecho a nada.

¿Creen en los ángeles?...acaso creen en ellos.

Pues yo si…pero no en esos que pintan de blanco…inocentes…incapaces de tentar a los humanos…el ángel que yo conocí, vino a arruinar mi vida…vino a…tentarme.

Quisieran escuchar como conocí a aquel ángel.

Primero me presentare…mi nombre es Duncan Jackson…nací en Florida…un hermoso lugar…mi vida no es tan relevante…creo que debería de contarles que yo a la edad de 21 años entre a la policía de la división de Miami…sorprendente ¿no?...

Un año después, me encargaron infiltrarme dentro de una organización que se encargaba de producir y distribuir material para adultos…claro con todo lo que implica…yo gustoso acepte…era una gran oportunidad.

Estuve en paz los primeros meses hasta que…

-Hey Duncan amigo-me llamo un "amigo" del trabajo-hoy viene el material desde Londres.

-Que bien-mi actitud era seria…yo solo estaba ahí para hacer mi trabajo.

Esa noche…llegaron varias cajas desde aquel lugar cruzando el Atlántico…no era de mi incumbencia…pero junto a esas cajas llego aquel pequeño…ojiverde…de cabellera rubia despeinada…unas grandes cejas…y asustado…muy asustado…ante su incierto destino.

Por desgracia me encargaron cuidarlo…solo cuidarlo…pues el niño era demasiado "buen material" como para desperdiciarlo en trabajadores y personas simples.

-Señor por favor sáqueme de aquí, por favor-siempre me rogaba…pero yo estaba ahí para cumplir con mi trabajo…no lo arruinaría.

Pasaron los días…y yo seguía enfocado en mi trabajo…pero este incluía saber lo más que pudiera sobre los que estaba ahí.

Descubrí que el se llamaba Arthur Kirkland, ingles…y que tenia ocho años…eso si era malo…como pudieron traficar a un niño tan pequeño…estos monstros no tiene corazón.

Pasaron dos años…dos años que la organización aun era un gran secreto para mi…no tenia muchos datos…pero yo seguía enfocado…o eso creía…pues aquel niño ahora a punto de cumplir diez años…se metía a mi mente a causar estragos…acaso era obra de estar en contacto con tanto material pornográfico…o acaso era un demonio disfrazado de inocente criatura.

Sus ojos suplicantes…sus mejillas rosáceas, a pesar de la poca alimentación que tenía…esos labios rojizos…ahora estoy seguro que ese ángel solo se dedicaba a tentar a las personas.

¿Le hice algo malo?...no…por ese momento no…es más, trataba de alejarme de él…terminar mi trabajo…y que así esa visión…esa enfermas visión de ese ángel desapareciera.

Unos meses después…dos o tres…no me acuerdo…la organización decidió moverse a Nueva York…pues al parecer veían un nuevo horizonte.

Mi jefe me comento que podía retirarme…y dejar a un policía nueva yorkino en mi lugar…estuve a segundos de aceptar su oferta… ¿pero qué paso?... ¿qué fue lo que me sucedió?...Arthur…Arthur apareció en mi mente…de una forma perturbadora…y yo…yo acepte cambiarme a Nueva York.

-Acepto jefe…terminare el trabajo que comencé, y detendremos a esa banda-dije confiado.

-Duncan, eso espero.

Un gran error…y pronto me encontraba en Nueva York.

Era un 23 de abril…aun me acuerdo…habían estado subastando su virginidad…y un tal Brown, la compro.

-Duncan-me dijo uno de mis compañeros-El Señor Brown, se encuentra esperando en la habitación.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-lo ¿notaron?...poco a poco me fui volviendo un altanero.

-Tú le vas a llevar al chico.

No podía echarme para atrás…así que lo tome…creo que si fui un poco brusco…y lo conducía a su destino.

Abrí la puerta.

-Entonces este es…-comentaba Brown.

¿Qué mas podía yo hacer?...soy un despreciable hombre.

_-_Señor, es todo suyo.

Cerró la puerta…y yo…yo me quede ahí.

No supe mucho…solo escuche los gritos de ese sujeto…al parecer el ángel era un tanto desobediente.

Mi error fue haberme quedado ahí.

¿Por qué fue mi error?

Escuchar a Arthur…gemir desesperado…gritar pudiendo ayuda…sus llanto…sus ganas de desaparecer…..escuchar el duro movimiento de la cama…imaginar lo que estaba pasando ahí…ese ese fue mi error.

Entre más escuchaba…más eran mis ganas de estar en el lugar de Brown.

Al final…el señor salió…y yo…estuve ahí por unos minutos…tal vez una hora.

Entre al cuarto…y vi a aquel ángel…provocándome…con sus lágrimas adornando su rostro…sin ropa….con rasgos de maltrato…sus piernas abiertas…dejando ver el resultado de su primera vez…sangre y semen entre sus piernas.

Desde ese momento no supe más de mi…de mi viejo yo…creo que desapareció…lo único que recuerdo…es que hice mío a Arthur otras cinco veces más…no me cansaba…no me cansaba.

¿Lo lastime?...si…¿Fui rudo con él?...si...¿El grito?...hasta que se le fue la voz?...¿Sangro?...tuve que quitar las sabanas al final del día.

Ese día cuando me retire del lugar…me acorde de algo…lo volteé a ver…y…

-Por cierto Arthur, lindo niño…Feliz cumpleaños.

Ese día él cumplió diez años.

Ese fue mi gran error.

Lo vi crecer…si…lo vi crecer…hasta que cumplió 16 años.

No sé cuántas veces lo tome como mío…pero estoy seguro que fui el que más veces lo violo.

Y luego apareció Alfred…no sé cómo no me di cuenta…lo sorprendente…es que el no cayó en la tentación de ese ángel.

Fui arrestado…y luego juzgado…y ahora todos los días veo el gris de los barrotes.

Ahora me encuentro aquí sentado en mi cama…en esta prisión…cumpliendo mi más grande error.

Me llamo Duncan Jackson, era policía en Florida…algo sorprendente…gane varias insignias por servicio a la comunidad…y ahora me llamo Duncan Jackson…y estoy preso… todo por caer en la tentación…de un ángel.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada...una gran disculpa...es que... me pudse a ver series que queria ver desde hace mucho tiempo...y ya las termine...pero despues de eso...hahaha, me vino una falta de inspiración.<p>

Pero bueno...este capitulo...como el titulo lo dice es algo inesperado...pues la historia la cuenta Duncan Jackson...la idea ya la tenia desde hacia mucho tiempo...pero no estaba segura de ponerla...pero me decidi...y aqui esta...y ahora espero que sea de su agrado.

Nos vemos...espero pronto actualizar mis demás fics...y ahora una disculpa de nuevo!

Gomensai!


	9. Confía en mi

**Disclaimer: **ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen…Arthur es de Alfred…como Tino es de Berwald…así es y así será por los siglos de los siglos…

**Advertencias:** lenguaje médico (ni tanto), lenguaje algo fuerte y escenas algo subidas de tono…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Confía en mi<strong>

Mi nombre es Alfred, tengo un hermano gemelo que vive en Canadá…y ahora estoy viendo como golpeas tus deditos sobre la mesa, mientras tu mirada se queda perdida en tus piernas.

En eso entran al cuarto Kiku y Francis, mis compañeros de trabajo, junto a Ludwig otro de los oficiales de la central.

-Buenas tardes Arthur-saluda el japonés, mientras toma una de las sillas del otro lado de la mesa junto a Francis-Como ya sabrás solo queremos hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

Poso mi mirada de nuevo en ti, y tú no das ninguna respuesta…algo me dice que esto va a ser difícil, no solo para ti…sino para los cinco.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunta el alemán, sin recibir una respuesta.

-Ludwig- lo llamo para entregarle el expediente de tu caso, tal vez con esa información se haga menos pesada la sesión.

-¿Es el seguimiento médico?-pregunta mientras le da un vistazo al folder.

-Sí, no lo he revisado me lo acaba de dar el Doctor antes de esto.

-Entonces ven a darle una revisada también.

Y dicho eso me acerco para encontrarme con lo siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Expediente de Seguimiento Medico <strong>

Protocolo a seguir: Violación en menor de edad.

Nombre: Kirkland, Arthur

No. 23041995ARKIRK

Sexo: masculino.

Edad: 16 años.

Procedencia: No hay datos suficientes.

Doctor a cargo: Yao, Wang

Oficial a cargo: Jones, Alfred F.

**Examen médico  
><strong>  
>-Lesiones: Presenta lesiones menores en extremidades inferiores y superiores.<p>

-Deformaciones: No presenta.

-Hematomas: Positivos en el área de pecho, espalda y cuello.

-Lesiones cortantes: Superficiales en la espalda alta y baja.

-Fracturas: No presenta.

-Quemaduras: No presenta.

-Lesiones faciales: No presenta.

-Examen cardiovascular: no presenta anomalías.

-Examen sanguíneo: Presenta anemia, está bajo supervisión médica.

-Examen genital: no presenta lesiones.

-Examen anal: presenta lesiones por coito, tono muscular bajo, lesiones recientes, desgarramiento interno y externo.

**Estudios de gabinete médico en casos de violación  
><strong>

- Contenido vaginal: no aplica.

- Contenido rectal: se encontró restos seminales así como espermios.

- Contenido bucal: se encontró restos seminales así como espermios.

- Flujo vaginal para examen bacteriológico y parasitario: no aplica.

- Flujo uretral de sexo masculino o femenino, para examen bacteriológico y parasitario: leves infecciones, se encuentra en tratamiento médico supervisado.

**Estudios de búsqueda de ETS**

- Muestra para búsqueda de enfermedades de transmisión sexual:

a) Sífilis: Negativo.

b) Gonorrea: Negativo.

c) VIH: Negativo.

d) Herpes genital: Negativo.

**Estudio de búsqueda consumo de drogas de abuso **

- Muestra para búsqueda en orina de drogas de abuso: Los estudios médicos lanzan un resultado negativo.

- Muestra de sangre para búsqueda de drogas: resultado negativo.

- Muestra para el descarte de posible embarazo: no aplica.

**Dictamen final**

Presenta lesiones menores, desnutrición y anemia en escala menor. Los resultados en exámenes para la verificación de drogas de abuso lanzo resultados negativos.

Hay descarte de posibles enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Presenta signos de violaciones frecuentes, con daños estructurales significativos.

Dentro de las anotaciones extras cabe señalar que se le suministro al paciente una dosis alta de estimulantes nerviosos en la zona anal, así como también contracturadores.

**Firma:** Dr. Wang Yao, Hospital Clínico de Nueva York, Zona 23.

* * *

><p>Después de leerlo me siento un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que no tiñes nada que se pueda complicar con el tiempo, aunque aún me da rabia pensar en todas las cosas que te hicieron.<p>

-Entonces, tu nombre es Arthur Kirkland-intenta confirmar Kiku, con lo que solo recibe un leve asentimiento por tu arte.

-Tienes 16 años-ahora fue el turno de Francis, quien obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-¿De dónde eres?-pregunto el alemán.

-Inglaterra-atinas a contestar en casi un susurro.

-¿Entonces tienes familia ahí?

Tú mueves la cabeza negativamente, justo lo que me temía.

-Arthur, ¿podrías contarnos como llagaste hasta aquí?-pregunto amablemente el japonés.

Con esa pregunta solo se queda viendo hacia la nada, como si quisiera borrar cada recuerdo que le causa, por mi parte me gustaría que olvidara todo, pero cuando lo pienso mejor, me gustaría saber que paso, para poder encontrar alguna manera de ayudarle.

-Vamos Arthur, solo dinos lo que quieras, no te vamos a obligar a decir más-le sonrió-…solo es para poder ayudarte.

Pero tú solo te quedas viendo a los demás, algo me dice que no te dan confianza, y al parecer ellos lo entendieron, porque me señalaron que siguiera con esa parte solo.

-Y ¿bien?-te dije en forma de que prosiguieras.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, solo me quede con mi hermano mayor.

-¿Tienes un hermano mayor?

-Tenia-me dices con tristeza- se llamaba Scott, el me cuidaba…a su manera…pero era al único que tenía…un día…estábamos cerca de los embarcaderos, unos sujetos se acercaron y el tratando de defenderme…lo mataron…luego me tomaron…y…eso paso…cuando desperté estaba en Nueva York…al cuidado de Duncan.

Veía como jugabas con tus dedos- ¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Ocho.

-Arthur…no me gusta preguntar esto pero ya sabes es un protocolo… ¿te golpeaban?

-No…tanto.

-¿Te dejaban de dar de comer?

Tu solo cerraste tus ojos y bajas la cabeza, negando energéticamente.

-¿Estuviste en contacto con alguna otra víctima?

-No.

-¿Te llevaron a otra parte?

-No.

-¿Sabes algo que nos pudiera ayudar con la investigación?

-No…

-Ok.

-Bueno…el jefe de todo, es un ruso…de nombre Iván…no se más.

-Créeme que con eso fue suficiente Arthur-le sonrió en señal de que todo está bien.

Creo que con estas preguntas es suficiente por ahora, entonces les dijo a mis compañeros que pasen.

Tomamos unos cuantos datos más, todo estaba bien, tú te veías más calmado, hasta que…

-Arthur, sabes si quieres puedes acompañarnos para testificar en contra del Señor Duncan, y de…-comenta Ludwig.

-No quiero saber de eso.

-Pero…tú tienes que…-insistía el oficial .

-¡Dije que no quiero saber más de eso!-y con eso saliste de la habitación corriendo.

Corriste creo que no pudiste aguantar tanta presión...unos policías trataron de ir tras de ti, pero yo les indique que no...Yo iría.

Te seguí con algo de calma, lo que menos quería hacer era asustarte más de lo que ya estabas…y así te seguí hasta el jardín de la estación, cual sería mi sorpresa saber que estaba lloviendo.

Pronto te encontré sentado debajo de un árbol, abrasando tus rodillas, mientras la lluvia te mojaba.

-Quiero que todo esto acabe- dijiste mientras te abrasabas más a ti mismo.

-Ya va a acabar Arthur- te conteste, mientras te colocaba mi chamarra encima.

-No…a lo que me refiero es a mi vida...ya no quiero estar más aquí...ya no...-una lagrima comenzó a bajar por tu rostro-Alfred ¿crees que pido mucho con eso?

En ese momento mi mente paro en búsqueda de una respuesta, pero todo me guiaba a la misma deducción…¿cómo contestarle esa pregunta a un ángel?...

-Vamos tenemos que regresar al hospital.

-¿Para qué?...ya no le veo sentido.

-Te tienen que poner otro suero-contesto con naturalidad-necesitas nutrientes para estar bien.

-Ya no quiero-dices con desganas.

-Entonces ¿ya prefieres comer algo?

Ante la pregunta que te hice tu rostro palideció, y solo negaste con la cabeza.

-Bueno, tenemos que regresar, te estas mojando y eso te hará daño-me agacho para colocarte mejor mi chamarra, y para sonreírte, algo que cuso un sonrojo en tus pálidas mejillas.

Y con esto último te acompaño hasta el hospital, donde te colocan de nuevo un suero, mientras la enfermera se hace cargo de ver que todo esté en orden.

Antes de irme de la habitación me doy cuenta de que estas dormido.

-Es muy lindo verte dormir-susurro antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p>Veo hacia la ventana y me doy cuenta que es de noche, el lugar está muy tranquilo, y solo de vez en cuando puedo escuchar algunos pasos fuera de mi cuarto…ventaja de estar en el último piso del hospital…piso numero cinco…<p>

Me acomodo un poco en la cama, que a pesar de ser mucho más cómoda que la que antes tenía, aun la siento extraña, las sabanas son ásperas a mi parecer...y el colchón es frío...y aunque aquí me siento un poco más seguro...siempre hay esa sensación que me pone a pensar...que será de mi de ágora en adelante.

Estaba cerrando mis ojos, cuando siento una punzada en mi brazo izquierdo, veo y es la aguja del suero que esta insertada en mi piel, luego volteo un poco más arriba y veo el líquido que se encuentra colgado, tiene un tono amarillo ámbar, y va cayendo gota a gota.

En eso a mi mente se viene la pregunta que Alfred me hizo unas horas atrás.

…_Entonces ¿ya prefieres comer algo?…_

Y a mi mente se vienen un montón de recuerdos... y la constante de ¿cómo puedo comer algo?... si ellos hicieron que aborreciera la comida...

**_Flash back_**

_- Vamos no seas malo abre tu boquita - decía un tipo de negro cabello, mientras lo tomaba del mentón, intentando darle a comer una insípida gelatina._

_Lo cual fue en vano, él no quería nada…y menos porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación._

_-No quiere comer jefe que hacemos-se volteo a preguntar a su superior, un señor de cabello café._

_-Tiene que tragársela toda, no podemos darle las píldoras si no tiene algo en el estómago...no harían efecto._

_-Ya oíste tiene que comer algo- dicho eso introdujo bruscamente la cuchara a su boca, mientras apretaba con rudeza sus mejillas._

_Pero más tardo en meterle el metálico objeto, cuando él ya había escupido toda la gelatina en la cara._

_-Maldita perra-dijo el sujeto mientras se quitaba los residuos de comida de la cara-…ya verás- y dicho eso le soltó un bofetada, tirándolo en el suelo, mientras se colocaba encima de él; con una mano izo presión en sus mejillas causando que abriera sus boca, tomo de nuevo la gelatina con la cuchara y se la introdujo casi hasta el fondo, luego le tapó la boca, para que no volviera a escupir._

_Fue una lucha, en la que el señor tuvo que recurrir a taparle la nariz, y cuando él se vio con la necesidad de respirar, paso la desabrida gelatina._

_El castaño cuando vio que se pasó la gelatina, se colocó de rodillas en frente de él, para introducirle bruscamente unas píldoras de diferentes colores._

_Su cuerpo se comenzaba a sentir extraño, se estaba sofocando, la vista se le nublaba, le estaba faltando el aire._

_-Mira cómo se está calentando-señalo en pelinegro-…las píldoras si funcionan._

_-Entonces eso sería todo, ve y avisa al laboratorio, después ya puedes retirarte-indico el de cabellera castaña-…que tengas un buen fin de semana._

_-Gracias jefe…nos vemos- y con eso se retiró del lugar._

_El que quedo lo tomo de los cabellos, mientras lo veía con morbo._

_-Quieres un poco de leche para pasarelas mejor...-le pregunto mientras se iba bajando el cierre-…claro que si putita._

_Todo desde ahí se ponía negro…como siempre…_

**_Fin del flash back_**

Ante tales recuerdos se retuerce un poco en su lugar...solo quería olvidar.

Voltea a ver a la ventana...aún seguía lloviendo, y el viento solo rozaba el vidrio.

Todo era triste y melancólico...todo le recordaba lo miserable que había sido su vida...ya era suficiente.

Acerco su mano derecha a la aguja que tenía en su antebrazo...tomo un impulso y la jalo rápido…dolía...dolía mucho…y ahora podía ver como un hilo de sangre escurría de ahí.

Quito las sabanas que lo cubrían, se sentó en la orilla de la cama; luego coloco un pie sobre el frío suelo, luego el otro y así se paró…al principio se mareo, pero no se detendría…comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la ventana...le dolía el brazo...pero no a comparación de lo que le dolía su corazón...

Pronto estaba frente a la ventana...podía ver las gotas escurriendo por el cristal de esta…tomo el borde para poder alzarla y abrirla, pero para su sorpresa esta no se podía abrir.

-No deberías estar parado- escucho una tranquila voz-…ya es noche.

Voltea a ver de quien se trataba encontrándose con Alfred quien estaba recargado en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aun en el hospital?- pregunta el ojiverde mientras se encuentras viendo hacia la ventana, sin moverse, sin levantar el rostro.

-No lo sé...solo quería estar un rato por acá...antes de ir a casa.

-Ya veo- dijo sin interés.

-Arthur ¿qué pensabas hacer tan cerca de la ventana?

-Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que trato de hacer.

El americano solo bajo su mirada, claro que se había dado cuenta desde que lo vio intentando abrir la ventana.

El silencio se hizo presente, mientras la lluvia tomaba más fuerza mojando más la ventana, en la cual el menor veía su reflejo.

-Arthur yo...

-Ya se vas a intentar decir que tengo que reponerme, que esto no es la salida...que es momento de olvidar todo...seguir adelante...que no fue mi culpa lo que me paso- decía con ira, mientras se iba dando la vuelta para quedar frente al policía...- que soy un cobarde por querer acabar con mi vida...que debería estar contento de que salí vivo de ese lugar...

Ya no pudo decir nada más las palabras le fallaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Alfred solo sonrió con ternura, y se acercó al chico, el cual solo recargo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-Tengo miedo...de lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora.

El de gafas sabia a lo que se refería...

-¿Puedo?-pregunto tranquilamente Alfred.

El de orbes verdes no contesto, solo asintió suavemente con la cabeza, y esa fue la señal para que el norteamericano lo rodeara con sus brazos.

-Artie yo no te voy a decir nada de eso...por qué solo estaría engañándote...solo quiero decirte que cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decirme la...estaré ahí para ti.

- ¿Confiar en ti?

-Yes trust me…

El inglés ya no dijo nada solo se quedó un rato en los brazos de Alfred.

-Ven, tenemos que llamar a una enfermera para que te curen-dijo señalando el brazo manchado de sangre de Arthur.

- ¿Estarás aquí?

-Si...Iggy siempre estaré aquí.

* * *

><p>Por fin…después de meses encontré la inspiración para este fic…antes que nada una enorme disculpa a todas las personas que quería un actualización…la verdad pensé hacerlo muchas veces…pero les seré honesta…este fic lo adoro tanto como para escribir cualquier cosa al aventón y sin sentido dentro de la historia.<p>

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:** la ficha médica de Arthur está basada en varios procedimientos médico-legal que encontré en artículos de violaciones, así que no fue tan invento mío.

**Aclaración dos: .**..lamento el recuerdo triste de Arthur….y también después contara mejor su pasado, cuando le tenga más confianza a Alfred.

**Aclaración tres:** espero que les haya gustado este capito…sé que paso mucho desde el ultimo…así que acepto cualquier comentario y queja…lo merezco por haberlo dejado tan solito por mucho tiempo.

**Aclaración cuatro:** Estoy ya de vacaciones…así que me pondré a escribir mucho mucho….! Por eso espero no tardar tanto para actualizar este fic de nuevo.

Nos vemos, y de nuevo una disculpa!


	10. Capítulo 10: a partir de ahora ¿qué pasa

Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen...Arthur es de Alfred...así como Tino lo es de Berwald...

Advertencias: no.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: a partir de ahora ¿qué pasara?<strong>

Mi nombre es Alfred...y sé que aveces hay que jugarnos nuestra ultima carta...

-Jones…-escucho mi nombre ser mencionado por mi jefe-…el doctor Yao dicto que Arthur ya fue dado de alta esta misma mañana.

-¿Ya totalmente?-pregunto con inquietud en mis palabras…no me lo tomen a mal estoy emocionado.

-Seguirá tomando unos medicamentos solo por un tiempo más.

-¿Y?

-A ¿qué te refieres con eso Jones?

-Ahora ¿qué pasara con él?

-Bueno, esta tarde vendrá una trabajadora social, será enviado a una casa de adopción…de seguro encontrara alguna familia pronto-me dice mientas sus maduras manos acomodan y mueven de un lugar a otro los papeles sobre su escritorio.

-¿Una casa de adopción?-quiero pensar que no soy el único que piensa que esto es una locura.

-Jones…esta decidido…a demás es lo mejor para el chico.

-Pero…-intente hablar, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono de mi jefe.

El señor Watson tomo el teléfono, tapando con una mano uno de los auriculares -Jones…ya esta decidido…será mejor que si quieres despedirte lo hagas ahora-después de esas serias palabras tomo la llamada…yo…simplemente salí de su oficina.

* * *

><p>Necesitaba estar tranquilo con la repuesta de mi superior…pero por más que lo pensara y lo analizara no terminaba de estar de acuerdo con eso.<p>

…_**¿por qué esta sensación de intranquilidad recorre mi pecho?...**_

Te veía ser atendido por una enfermara, quien te acomodaba algunos vendajes en tus blancos brazos, mientras por otro lado el doctor Yao le explicaba las instrucciones de tus medicamentos y cuidados a la trabajadora social.

Suspire…

-Son dos de la caja azul cada cinco horas…una al día de la amarilla después del desayuno…y de la roja solo es la mitad diluida en un vaso de agua…las píldoras solo son en caso de insomnio-susurro las instrucciones en voz baja…creo que algunos dirían que le iba leyendo los labios al doctor…pero la verdad es que me aprendí cada una de las instrucciones…hasta sé, que tú prefieres las pastillas de la caja roja diluidas en un poco de té negro…con dos cucharaditas de miel…mientras vez el atardecer por la ventana…

…_**¿por qué se tanto sobre ti y a la vez tan poco?...**_

Me encuentro recargado en la puerta…en silencio, algo que es raro en mí…suspiro…y de un momento a otro nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Tus verdes ojos se abrieron repentinamente, mientras intentabas poner alguna expresión que me dijese que "todo esta bien…estoy bien"…pero aun así tu miedo era más que evidente.

…_**¿Qué esta pasando?...**_

El señor Watson entra en la habitación de repente, se acerca a ti, y comienza a darte instrucciones, tú solo te quedas quieto escuchando cada una de las palabras que sale de la boca de mi jefe…

…_**que alguien lo pare…**_

…_**que alguien lo haga callar…**_

…_**por favor…**_

…_**aun sigo sin saber qué esta pasando...**_

Veo que la hora de despedirse se acerca…te iras…esto será el adiós…y yo...aun no me he jugado mi ultima carta…

* * *

><p>Arthur se paro con cuidado de la cama, sabia que la hora de despedirse de Alfred había llegado, y por su parte él tenia muchas ganas de agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por él…pero por una extraña razón, su garganta se seco, sus manos le comenzaron a temblaban y sus ojos comenzaban a querer dejar fluir unas lagrimas, mientras algo oprimía cada vez más su pecho.<p>

Aun así, se acercó hasta la puerta donde se encontraba recargado el mayor, quien parecía estar en otro mundo, o al menos eso pensó el ojiverde cuando vio la mirada perdida del de gafas.

-Alf…-intento hablar el menor, pero apenas soltó un par de letras, cuando Alfred le dio la espalda y comenzó a correr hacia una dirección desconocida.

…_**¿acaso algo malo había hecho?... ¿no quería despedirse de él?... ¿ya no quería saber más de él?...**_

* * *

><p>La trabajadora social y algún que otro encargado me guiaban hacia un coche aparcado fuera del hospital…y en estos momento me pregunto…<p>

…_**¿qué será de mi?... ¿qué hare de ahora en adelante?...Alfred ¿podrías responderme esto?...**_

El auto era color negro, con el logo de la institución en una de las puertas…vidrio polarizados…nada evidente de lo que pasaba en el interior del vehículo…

Misterio…miedo…duda…todo se juntaba brutalmente en mi mete…mis manos temblaban…mi respiración se acotaba y cada paso que hacia...era tan pesado como si estuviera caminado en el agua.

…_**¿mi cabeza puede estallar con tantos pensamientos?... ¿si me hubiera despedido de Alfred esto estaría pasando?...**_

Se abre la puerta, dejando ver a otra trabajadora social dentro del auto, esperándome por lo que parece.

Suspiro…esto era todo…todo volvería a comenzar…y ahora ¿qué será de mi?

Comienzo a caminar para poder subirme, toco con mi mano la puerta, para tener algo en lo que apoyarme.

-¡Arthur!

Escucho a lo lejos mi nombre y mis pensamientos paran…acaso…

Volteo mi rostro, solo para encontrarme con tu figura que corre agitadamente hacia donde estoy.

-Alfred…-susurro tu nombre, tocando con mis dedos mis labios.

Cierro la puerta con cuidado, mientras veo que las dos trabajadoras sociales se acercan a ti.

…_**¿qué esta pasando?...**_

* * *

><p>-¡Esperen!-alcanzo a gritar.<p>

Creo que apenas llegue justo a tiempo, pienso mientras mis manos se aferran a la hoja que mi jefe me acaba de dar…la sostengo como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

-Señor… ¿qué sucede?-se acerca una de las señoras, yo solo me limito a entregarle la hoja.

Suspiro…la verdad es que la carrera me canso…pero ahora puedo ver tu sorprendido y extrañado rostro, mientras las trabajadoras sociales leen el documento.

-Entendido…-contesta una de ellas sonriéndome-…todo esta en orden.

-Que bien…-mis piernas quieren dejar de sostener mi peso….quieren caer sobre el asfalto.

-Hasta luego, se despiden y de un momento a otro, el auto negro desapareció de nuestra vista.

Poso mi mirada sobre ti…que de seguro no has entendido que ha pasado…quisiera explicártelo…pero no tengo las palabras…solo…solo…me acerco para abrasarte.

Ahora que te tengo en mis brazos, pienso que haberme jugado mi última carta valió la pena.

_**Flash back**_

_Abrí bruscamente la oficina del señor Watson, quien en ese momento soltó los papeles que tenia en sus manos._

_-¡Jones!_

_-Señor con el debido respeto…esto es una estupidez._

_-Alfred…pensé que había quedado en claro que era mi ultima palabra._

_-Señor, no lo puedo permitir._

_-Jones dije que…_

_-Sabe que Arthur no tendrá la debida atención que necesita en ese lugar._

_-Lo siento Alfred, pero no hay otra opción, no puede pasar el resto de su vida en el hospital._

_-Pero yo podría…_

_-Jones ni se te ocurra proponer eso._

_-¿Y por qué no?_

_-Es una locura._

_-Más lo es que sea adoptado por quien sabe que clase de personas…¡¿que acaso no piensa que puede volver a sufrir algo como lo de la ultima vez?!_

_-Jones…_

_-Señor yo tomare su custodia…por favor._

_-Jones no creo…_

_-Si algo pasa…yo… ¡renunciare a mi cargo!..._

_Escuche su suspiro-¿Estas seguro con lo que estas jugando Jones?_

_-Tomare todas las responsabilidades._

_Vi como mi jefe volteaba su silla dándome la espalda…siento como mis manos tiemblan ante la ansiedad de no tener una respuesta._

_-Jones…-suspira-…solo será mientras el chico este más estable emocionalmente hablando….luego…_

_-¡Gracias Señor!-en ese momento solo puedo arrebatarle la hoja para salir corriendo rumbo al hospital._

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Arthur...-sussurro, mientras junto más tu cuerpo al mio...por alguna extraña razón...no quiero que te vallas.

* * *

><p>No comprendo que paso hace unos momentos atrás…pero todas las sensaciones han cesado… ¿será porque estas a mi lado?...si es así…no quiero que te apartes de mi…Alfred.<p>

* * *

><p>-Así que le ha dado la custodia a Alfred, aru.<p>

-Que podría haber hecho si interrumpió bruscamente en mi oficina, para recalcar la "mala" decisión que había tomado.

-Creo que Alfred puede ser muy persistente a veces, aru.

-Le dije que si alcanzaba a Arthur antes de que se fuera podría tener su custodia…al menos hasta que Arthur mejore en sus temores, luego seria puesto en adopción.

-Señor Watson… ¿no cree que tomo la mejor decisión para ese niño?, aru.

-Me temo que si…solo espero que esto no termine mal entre ellos dos.

-También yo, aru.

* * *

><p>Hola…bueno antes que nada déjeme decirles….que en mis vacaciones no tuve nada de inspiración…ahhh fue horrible tener todo el tiempo del mundo y no poder escribir nada…mi mente estaba en blanco…así que una enorme disculpa…tenia pensado avanzar bastante en las vacaciones pero no pude…<p>

**Pero espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo…el cual me ha dado mucha lata…pero a partir de aquí se vera la relación que se va a ir formando entre Arthur y Alfred…ahora que van a vivir juntos…**

De nuevo una disculpa…y nos estamos viendo…bye!


End file.
